Happy Emblem Seven Coord
(ハッピーエンブレムセブン) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Happy Emblem Cherry Coord, Happy Emblem Aqua Coord, Happy Emblem Berry Coord, and the Happy Emblem Yui Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A colorful top with the upper torso being dark green and white striped, accent by thinner pale gold and pastel orange lines. The lower torso is a diagonal striping of peach, red, and white with thinner dark green lines. White lace adorns the top, while two layered ruffled pieces of material are sewn to the middle of the chest, one glittering peach, surrounded by orange and white horizontal stripes. In the middle of the navel is orange coloring with four silver buttons, each with a heart chain attached between them. Over this is a red jacket with silver lining and a glittering white lapel. Ruffled pieces of fabric are sewn to the sleeves, with the top striped in the colors from the torso, while the bottom is glittering pale peach, trim with lace. Multiple pins are attached to the chest, including a striped ribbon of orange, green, and red with thinner white stripes and a trim of black lace. In the middle is a silver and black emblem with an L'' on it. A dark green lace trim choker is included with a small gem hanging from it, attached to a white and orange striped ribbon, along with plain white gloves with a thin silver line around the bottom. Bottoms A skirt in multiple layers. The top is a red sectional lined in silver to match the waistband, and is decorated with several emblems and pins. Sewn to the right hip is the ribbon from the top. Beneath this is a white layer with thin orange and red lines and lace lining, as do the two layers beneath it. The third skirt layer is peach, white, and red with thinner dark green lines, while the last skirt is white and dark green with thin streaks of pale gold in the middle of each green line, and a border of pastel orange. Shoes Split-colored boots, one is orange, while the other is red. The bottom is a silver block wedge to accent the line detail on the boot. The toe and ankle has shimmering white fabric. Several pins adorn each boot, along with the bow and emblem from the top, sewn to the side. The cuff is white and dark green, with a border of pastel orange and thin, pale gold lines in each green section. Glittering peach stockings are included with a crimped white cuff accent by thin orange and red lines. The bow from the skirt and top is included, lacking the silver and black emblem. Accessory A white beret striped in dark green, which has a pastel orange border and single line of pale gold in the middle. The rim is black, and decorating the side is an orange, green, and red striped bow accent by thinner white lines and trim with black lace. In the middle is a black and silver ''L emblem. Two other pins decorate the top. Game is a Lovely Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the 2017 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Lovely Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:2017 Series Promotional Coords Category:Promotional Coord